Karakura Private High School
by ayameex
Summary: Karakura Private High, a school for the most elite and intellegent students in Japan. But, not everything is pretty in this class 'A' high school. Follow 14 elite high schoolers as they show the world that they are as normal as anyother high school student. IchiRuki, IchixOOC, RukixOOC, GrimmNel, GrimmOri, HinaHitsu, ToshiroxOOC and more... Rated T for Language
1. Introduction

_New Story! That's why I haven't been writing.. I deleted my other story because I found my notebook that had this story in it, which I have looked for, for the longest. So, this is just the introduction... _

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki (17): Senior

Rukia Kuchiki (17):Senior

Orihime Inoue (17):Senior

GrimmJow Jeagerjaques (18):Senior

Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck (18):Senior

Yukkio Kii (18):Senior

Tenma Kii (17): Senior

Ulquiorra Sciffer (17):Senior

Momo Hinamori (16):Senior

Toshiro Hitsugaya (17):Senior

Rangiku Matsumoto (18):Senior

Renji Abarai (17):Senior

Izuru Kira (17):Senior

Shuhei Hisagi (17):Senior

Yuzu Kurosaki (16): Junior

Karin Kurosaki (16): Junior

Jinta Hanakari (16): Junior

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki: A popular football player. He is dating Tenma Kii, but secretly has a crush on Rukia Kuchiki. He is the older brother of Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki. He also tends to be hot-headed and comes off as 'rude'.

Rukia Kuchiki: The most popular girl in school. She is known for being a badass and previously dating Renji Abarai. She is now dating Yukkio Kii. She personally does like Ichigo Kurosaki,but because of his delinquent reputation and she thinks that talking to him will make people think she's not good enough.

Orihime Inoue: A popular girl in Rukia's group. All the underclass boys think she's hot and the underclass girls want to be like her. She has recently dated GrimmJow Jagerjaques, but the broke up because of GrimmJow was lying to her. Orihime also has the rep of being very goofy and shy.

Rangiku Matsumoto: Orihime Inoue's best friend from kindergarten. Rangiku hates school and slacks off every time she gets to. Rangiku also likes to party and sleep. She hasn't dated anyone but she thinks Shuhei Hisagi has a crush on her.

Yukkio Kii: A now popular boy who is dating Rukia Kuchiki. Yukkio has a tendency to argue with Ichigo and GrimmJow, due to their hot-headed-ness. Yukkio is the older brother of Tenma Kii, who is a dyslexic.

Tenma Kii: A popular girl who 'can't read', She hates Orihime Inoue and Rukia Kuchiki because of their prefect reputation. Tenma has dyslexia and it makes it hard for her to read. She is dating Ichigo Kurosaki but just wants to hang out with her friends and sleep. Also, Tenma is the younger sister of Yukkio Kii.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: The boy genius who looks down on everyone. Ichigo likes to pick on him because of his height and call him midget. He is the tutor of Momo Hinamori and Tenma Kii. Toshiro knows Momo Hinamori has a crush on him but doesn't know if he likes her yet.

Momo Hinamori: A slightly popular girl who has a huge crush on Toshiro Hitsugaya. She is falling math class and now has to be tutored by Toshiro with a girl named Tenma, who is very mean to her.

Izuru Kira: An unpopular boy who sucks at everything academic but loves to draw. He has a crush on Momo Hinamori because of how nice she is to him, but understands that she will never like him.

GrimmJow Jeagerjaques: A popular boy who recently dated Orihime Inoue and is total 'trolo'. He is a wanna-be gangster and likes to outshine people like Ichigo Kurosaki and Renji Abarai. He likes to mess with girls and is considered a player, because he cheated on Orihime with another girl at a diffrent school. GrimmJow only has a soft spot for Rukia Kuchiki and Tenma Kii, he treats everyone else like a trash.

Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck: A popular girl who is the cousin of GrimmJow Jeagerjaques. She is a sweetheart and is friends with everyone. She thinks Tenma Kii is a little stuck up but still likes her, she and GrimmJow like to argue alot because their families are in a 'war'.

Renji Abarai: A popular guy who went out with Rukia Kuchiki, but broke up because they were polar opposites. Renji thinks that Rukia will go out with Ichigo Kurosaki which will make his jealous and mad. He refers to Tenma Kii as 'that bitch', which upsets Ichigo.

Ulquiorra Sciffer: An unpopular boy who has a small crush on Tenma Kii. Ulquiorra has gotten into a fight with every popular boy in school and has the reputation of getting suspended. He has talked to Tenma but, immediately saw that she thought he was weird considering the factors that he is emo. Ulquiorra is the step brother of Shuhei, who he dislikes - A LOT!

Shuhei Hisagi: A popular boy who has a crush on Rangiku Matsumoto. He hates Ichigo Kurosaki and GrimmJow Jeagerjaques, who bullied him in middle school. Shuhei is the step brother of Ulquiorra, who he dislikes - A LOT!

Karin Kurosaki: A junior who is a soccer player and is all for her academics.

Yuzu Kurosaki: A popular junior who people look up to, due to her brothers popularity and her sence of fashion.

Jinta Hanakari: A boy who has a huge crush on Yuzu Kurosaki, but is secretly scared of her brother.

* * *

I will be making thier outfits later tonight so I can have this up by tomorrow. Tenma Kii and Yukkio Kii are my OOC. :)


	2. First Day of Hell

**Chapter 1: First Day of Hell**

**~.Tenma's POV.~**

"Tenma, wake your ass up. Time for school." I looked up to see my brother holding clothes, a towel and tooth-brush. I looked at the time. 3:59am. "Why the hell would you wake me up at 4am, when we go to school around 7." I asked, cracky. My brother rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom. I laid by down and stared out the window.

My name is Tenma Kii. I'm a 12th grader, so I'm a senior, I'm a popular girl at Karakura Private High School, which is about a 20 minute walk from my house. I have a fraternal twin brother name Yukkio Kii, we argue everyday. Yukkio and I lost our parents due to a drunk driver. Now, we live by ourselves.. It's really hard. Sometimes, we don't wake up and miss school. We barely eat and our aunt only comes once a month to give us money to buy clothes and food, She pays the rent for us. Anyways, at school, I'm in competition with two girls named Rukia Kuchiki and Orihime Inoue. They have perfect reputations and everyone loves them, while I'm that bad girl. I mostly hate Rukia Kuchiki because she's dating my brother and I see her more than I want to. My brother is always trying to get in her pants but I make SURE that doesn't happen. I don't want anything related to me that came from Rukia Kuchiki. She's also popular because of her 'Nii-sama', he's rich as hell and gives that spoiled brat anything she wants. But, it's whatever. Enough about her - I'm dating a popular football player, he's the quarterback for the Karakura Tigers. Number 47, Ichigo Kurosaki. He's a delinquent as they say, but it don't matter because I'm a dyslexic. I don't want to lose Ichigo to anyone, I want him for myself.. but, that idiot is always in trouble. But - yet again, it's whatever. Oh, I haven't told you what I look like. XD, Silly me!

I have jet black hair with bright red at the tips. I'm Japanese and Korean, I have brown eyes and I'm petite. I'm 5'1, I have snack bites, a bar in my ear, a tounge, nose and eyebrow piercing. It's funny because Ichigo hates kissing me because of the ring in my mouth.

"Tenma, you can use the shower now."

"OKAY YUKKIO! DAMN! YOU DON'T HAVE TO ANNOUNCE EVERYTHING!" I yelled to him. I hate Yukkio.. sometimes.

* * *

**~.No POV.~**

Ichigo Kurosaki walked behind his little sisters, watching Yuzu text her 'friend', Jinta and Karin listening to music and fumbling with the soccer ball. As they approached the school, Ichigo sighed as his sisters ran off to meet their friends. Karin stood with the soccer team while Yuzu stood with the 'beauty freaks'. He smiled at them and walked over to his group of friends.

"Sup, Kurosaki?" Asked his friend, Renji Abarai. Ichigo shook his head as Renji started talking to Toshiro again. A smiled creeped upon Ichigo's face as he saw his Korean/Japanese girlfriend run to him. Toshiro kind of scuffed while Renji totally walked away. Tenma Kii.. everyone hated her because she was so mean, but Ichigo didn't see it. Tenma jumped into Ichigo's arms and kissed his cheek.

"Ichigo! It's been a while!" Tenma cried. Ichigo nodded as he put her down, Tenma held Ichigo's hand as they started to talk about their summer vacation. Tenma and Ichigo started to walk into the building when a white limousine pulled in front of the school. Tenma rolled her eyes already knowing who it was. Inoue..

Orihime Inoue was rich, a sweetheart and totally gorgeous. Karakura High was basically filled with rich kids, including Ichigo. Tenma acted like she was rich and pretty because she would feel left out.. Tenma cared about her appearance and nothing else. Orihime stepped out of the car as she grabbed her bag. She was wearing a black dress with black heels and bow accessories. Tenma was secretly jealous of Orihime but why would she tell someone that? Tenma was to caught up in the moment to realize who she was up against, and most importantly, what kind of person she was going out with. She was going out with a rich guy - someone of higher class. But nothing clicked in her head.

Orihime walked into the building and smiled at Ichigo. "Hi, Ichigo! How are you?" Orihime asked, smiling widely, totally ignoring Tenma's snobby attitude.

"I'm good, how about yourself."

Tenma gave Ichigo a death glare.. "Don't make conversation." She gridded through her teeth. Orihime looked at Tenma and smiled. "Tenma Kii.. How are you doing?" Tenma just rolled her eyes. Suddenly, everyone started to crowd outside._ The 'It' Couple.._ Yukkio Kii & Rukia Kuchiki.. Going to Karkura Private High was like Hollywood. You had to be an élite to be popular.. but not for Tenma..

Tenma and Ichigo walked over to Rukia and Yukkio. Ichigo stared at the blonde haired, blue-eyed boy. His eyes were real, but he dyed his hair after his hair after thier parents died. During school, Yukkio didn't want anything to do with Tenma.. Yukkio stared at Ichigo and huffed, he looked at his girlfriend who was texting and listening to music. Yukkio looked at Ichigo..

"Good morning, my good sir." Yukkio said with his fake british accent. Ichigo scoffed at the accent, "Your japanese.. dumbass." Ichigo said, making a face at Yukkio.

Yukkio looked at Ichigo and gave his a death glare.. seconds past before Yukkio pulled Rukia into the building with him. Yukkio didn't treat Rukia right. He would love her on the outside, but abuse her on the inside. Everytime, Rukia wanted to break up with Yukkio, he would find someway to get her back.. and it worked each time. Rukia was an unbelievably beautiful girl.

Rukia Kuchiki, an élite.. Her brother owned businesses around the world and her sister was a model in London. The Kuchiki name was known by every japanese person.. But, Rukia was such a beautiful name... Her light purple eyes that glittered when the sun or moon hit them, her raven-like short hair and petite body makes her stand out to boys.

* * *

_"Welcome back students and Welcome New Freshman. Seniors, please go ahead to the gym for your assemble in 5 minutes" _Said the woman over the intercom as students walked the halls. Ichigo walked up to his friends, GrimmJow Jeagerjaques looked at him and frowned. "Where's your stalker?"

Ichigo frowned at GrimmJow and kept walking. "She's not a stalker, she's my girlfriend."

"More like a stalker.." Toshiro added. Ichigo groaned and walked down the hall that he had walked down a million times. He was actually surprised that this was the last year he was going to be there. GrimmJow, Ichigo, Toshiro and Renji walked into the gym to see seniors sitting on the bleachers. Ichigo looked around for his girlfriend, he didn't see her.. she not there yet. Ichigo and his friends sat on the top row of the bleachers. To Ichigo's left was the popular girls, a little farther down the row was Yukkio and Rukia, making out.. and when I tell you they were making out - they were all up in it.. Ichigo cringed and turned away. Something caught Ichigo's eye... GrimmJow's ex... Orihime Inoue.. Why did GrimmJow have to cheat on her? Ichigo sighed and watched Rukia make out Yukkio.

"Watching your crush kiss her boyfriend? You could have gotten her if you weren't with that tramp of a girl." GrimmJow laughed. Ichigo glared at GrimmJow and huffed.

"Ah~ Leave me alone and worry about your ex, Orihime." Ichigo said and walked away. The remark made Ichigo mad because it was true. He walked down and sat next to Tenma and her friend Yuki. Ichigo turned Tenma's head and started kissing her, trying to make Rukia or Yukkio jealous. But, it just seemed to satisfy Tenma.

Rukia pulled away as the other seniors came in and the assemble started. Yukkio kissed her neck, but she pushed him off a little. Rukia tried to go over to Orihime until Yukkio pulled her back so that she could look at him. In this relationship.. there is no verbal communication, just eye contact. Yukkio wanted Rukia to stay but she didn't want to..

"Stay."

"No.." Rukia whispered.. She knew she was in 'trouble'. She was.

Yukkio pulled Rukia out of the gym into the warm fall. Ichigo saw the two go out the gym and followed not trying to be seen by Tenma. Ichigo walked out the gym unseen and hid behind the pole when he hear Yukkio talking in his normal annoying voice.

"How dare you tell me 'no'? " Yukkio yelled at her. Rukia's face was turned away from him as she sheaded angry tears, Ichigo could barley see her face. Yukkio grabbed her and pulled her closer, whispering something Ichigo couldn't hear. After a few seconds, he pushed her away making her fall. Ichigo had enough...

"Hey, you little twerp!" Ichigo called. Yukkio and Rukia both looked up at Ichigo, who looked super pissed. Ichigo looked at Rukia who had a bruised face.

"Oh, well lookie here, It's football player, Ichigo Kurosaki. What do you want?" He said angrily.

"Ichigo.." Rukia whispered.

"Leave her alone. You have no right to abuse her." Ichigo said as he walked up to Yukkio. He looked Ichigo in the eyes.

"And what if I don't!" He said as he kicked Rukia in her stomach.

"Ah~" Rukia whined.

Ichigo grabbed Yukkio's collar and forced him against the wall. Yukkio whimpered at the pressure, Ichigo looked at him with red eyes. Rukia had never seen someone so angshus to save her.. Why? A delinquent that wanted to save an innocent girl from her abusive boyfriend..- 'Was this a fairy-tale? This would usually happen in a manga' she thought.

"Okay, listen here punk! You better not hit Rukia again unless you want GrimmJow, Toshiro, Renji and I to whip the shit out of your ass, you worthless piece of scum! Now, get out of here!" Ichigo said as he threw Yukkio the opposite direction of Rukia. Yukkio got up and whipped the blood from his mouth, he gave Ichigo another death glare and walked back into the gym; eyeing Rukia and Ichigo.

Rukia looked up at Ichigo.. "Why did you do that?" Rukia asked, trying to get up. "Hm?"

"Why did you save me, you fool? I would have been fine.." She lied.

Ichigo rolled his eyes at her failed attempt to lie. "No, you wouldn't have. Your face is all bruised up and your leg is bleeding. What would you tell everyone?" he asked.

"I would have said I fell.." She admitted. Ichigo rolled his eyes and helped her up.

"No one would have believed that. " Ichigo laughed. "The most popular girl falling.. nice lie." Rukia rolled her eyes and stood up. Loosing her balance, she fell into Ichigo's arms.

"Whoa.. we need to get you to the nurse." Ichigo said as Rukia slowly nodded. Rukia limped to the nurse with the help of Ichigo behind her. Little did they know, Yukkio was recording the whole thing...

"That services you right for protecting my girl, strawberry." Yukkio chuckled as he put his iPhone in his pocket.. "Wait until my sister sees this.."

* * *

**End of Chapter One.. Everyone is going to hate Tenma and Yukkio.. :) Chapter 2 next week!**

**P.S: If you read Engagment Arrangement, go to my account.. I have a note for you guys.**


	3. Back In The Swing of Things

_Hey! So, I got 40 reviews now, but my computer is getting fixed so I'm on my sister's. I'm actually writing in the doc manager right now. The chapter is already written and all I have to do it upload it but since my computer is being an ass and getting fixed I have to wait until Thursday. Well, enjoy this chapter of KPHS, I got bored so I just wrote it._

* * *

_Karakura Private High School_

_Chapter Two: Back in the Swing of Things_

_Created and Written by: ichiruki-stylee and yourichi-abarai _

_Disclaimer: We do not own Bleach._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Back In The Swing of Things**

GrimmJow huffed as the principal yammered on about graduation and the new rules and regulations. GrimmJow took out his cellphone and started texting Toshiro who was sitting next to him. Toshiro groaned when he was Grimmjow text him.

"What do you want, fool?" Toshiro asked annoyed. Grimmjow laughed, making people look at him. "I'm ready to get the hell out of here."

"Why? We don't even know who the Class President it yet." Toshiro said looking at the stage.

"Class President? When the hell did this happen?"

Toshiro grumbled. "This summer. You were in Korea." Grimmjow nodded and made an 'o' face. "So who did you vote for?" Grimmjow asked..

"Orihime Inoue.."

Grimmjow frowned. "Hime ran for Class President?" Toshiro nodded. Grimmjow sat up off of the wall and looked at the stage. His ex ran for Class President, what would the school be like after that?

"Now, it's time to show the Class President to the class of 2014." Ms. Ochi said as the principle walked off stage. Grimmjow sighed as he looked at Orihime and her friends get excited. She was as beautiful as ever..

"The 3 people who ran for Class President were, Izuru Kira, Momo Hinamori and Orihime Inoue." Grimmjow sat back on the wall and scuffed as Ichigo came back into the gym and sat down. "Where the hell have you been?"

"None of your dammed business." Ichigo scolled. Grimmjow glared at him, "Tch." He brought his attention back to Ms. Ochi who was still talking.

"The new Class President is... Orihime Inoue!" Cheers broke out as her name was announced as she walked on stage. Grimmjow watched as she walked on stage.

Ichigo smirked, "Stop staring at her ass." Grimmjow looked at Ichigo and mumbled something under his breath. "I wasn't staring." Grimmjow blushed.

"Yeah, right. A girl wearing a see through blouse with a lace bra on with short-shorts on.. Yeah, you're not staring." Grimmjow turned away from Ichigo and pouted. Suddenly, Grimmjow got a nug from his old friend.

"Grimmjow.." Starrk said with a weird smile on his face.

"Dah Fuck?" Grimmjow said, confused.

"That ass tho!" Starrk said, making Ichigo, Renji and Toshiro burst out laughing. Grimmjow shuved Starrk away as the guys laughed.

* * *

As the hour-long assemble ended, Orihime walked up to Grimmjow and tapped him. Grimmjow violently turned around - which didn't faze Orihime, noting she is his _ex. _Orihime simply smiled. She was wearing a blue see-through blouse, he could easily see her pink lace bra. She also had on blue denim short-shorts with leggings. She was also wearing a pin that said 'Class President!' on it.

"Now, that I'm Class President I can't be talking to you as much as we used to over the summer and weekend.." She hugged herself. "I hope that.. m-maybe later in the year we can have another night like we did this summer.. July 26th.. " GrimmJow's eyes widen, making his comrades look at him and Hime in surprise. Orihime smiled and walked past Grimmjow and the boys.

"What happened on July 26th?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing, football loser." Grimmjow growled and stormed off.

_Why did she start talking about that night? When I was around my friends.. That night was NEVER to be talked about.. but that subborn bitch had to talk about it.. DAMN IT!_ He said to himself.

Grimmjow stopped when he got a text message. It was from Yukkio.. it was a video. He played it, It was of Ichigo helping Rukia up and her falling into his arms.. Grimmjow laughed. He looked at the list of receivers. 396.. the senior student body.. "Tenma's gonna be pissed." Grimmjow said.

* * *

"Ichigo.." Tenma's voice whispered though the empty hallway.. Tenma's face was red and her eyes were filled with tears.. She had just seen the video of him and Rukia. She slid down the lockers and sobbed.. She put her face in her hands and cried. Suddenly, rage filled in her as she punched the locker, making a small dent. Tenma stood up and slowly walked into the bathroom, she stumbled into the stall and cried. Suddenly, Tenma heard footsteps and stopped sniffling. Tenma watched as the girl stopped at the foot of the stall she was in.. The girl recognized the Nike's Tenma was wearing..

"Tenma?" The girl called. Tenma opened the stall and looked at the girl with red eyes. "N-Nel?" The girl smiled, but there was someone else there. It looked like Nel was holding her hand.. she was. Tenma opened the door wider to see a girl with long shoulder length hair. She had big brown eyes and she was crying as well, the girl's hand was in front of her mouth with a tissue in it. Tenma stared at the girl for a moment.. she knew her.

Nel looked at the girl and then back at Tenma. "Tenma, this is Momo. Momo Hinamori." Tenma looked at her confused. "She ran for Class President and lost. She came to me crying so I brought her to the bathroom as everyone else went to class." Momo stared at Tenma, examining her.

Nel turned to Momo, she put her hands on her shoulders. "Go get cleaned up and then we can go back to class. Okay?" Nel said as Momo nodded and walked into the stall. Momo was popular but not as popular as Nelliel was, Nel was always the person to go to for comfort. She didn't care who you were, if someone needed help, she helped them. Nel was that popular girl everyone loved. Momo wasn't as fortunate as Tenma and Yukkio was, Momo's mother died about 3 weeks ago and she now has to live with her abusive father. Her father is a teacher at Karakura Private High, but no one knows who he is except Momo and Nel.

"Do you wanna go see your dad, Momo?" Nel asked. There was a bang on the door.

"No." Momo said demonic. Nel knew that was the wrong thing to ask but she still wanted to know. Nel walked into the stall with Tenma and helped her up.

"This floor isn't sanitary. I saw the video... everyone did. I want you to know something. Yukkio recorded it after he abused his girlfriend. I was the whole thing..." Nel said, sadly. Tenma's eyes widen and started to shake. _Yukkio did this? But, why? What was my brother's purpose? To humiliate Ichigo.. To humiliate his girlfriend? _Tenma pushed away from Nel and ran away.

* * *

"Alright, Miss. Kuchiki. Be careful with that arm. It looks like you tore a ligament." The nurse said. Rukia nodded and walked to class. She had a bandage on her face and gauze wrapped around her arm. Rukia suddenly heard a vibration, it was from her phone. She too her phone from her purse and looked at the text message. It was from Renji.

_Meet me under the cherry trees in 5._

Rukia knew something was wrong.. Renji only talks to her when something happens and she probably doesn't know about it. She sighed and texted her best friend, Orihime.

_Code Red: Renji needs 2 talk 2 mii. Cover 4 mii, mi bag will b in stall 4 in the left corner. _

_KK.. Do it nw. eye gotta mke up a lie 2 get out of class 4 a lng period of tym. I'll b thre soon._

_KK. Wat du u think Renji wantz mii 4? _

_IDK, mayb bout dat video.._

_Wat video?_

_O_O..._

_Hime?_

_Um- Yukkio sent out a video of u nd Kurosaki-Kun.. 2 every1_

_WAT?_

_I'm srry, I wasn't suppose 2 tell u. Yukkio told mii not 2! _

Rukia shoved her phone in her pocket and put her bags in the corner. She sighed at looked at herself in the mirror. She touched her face, she was pale.. She shook her head and walked out of the bathroom when she saw Orhime right in front of her.

"Orihime.."

* * *

Nelliel walked down the quiet hallway when she heard an awfully familiar voice. She scoffed at the voice and kept walking, when she ran right into him.. Grimmjow and Ichigo..

"Grimmjow." Nelliel said.

Grimmjow squinted his eyes.. "Nelliel. How's your mom?"

"$20,000 short.. How's your thieving mother?" Nelliel asked. Grimmjow pushed Nel into the locker with force. Ichigo ran over to Grimmjow and Nel who looked like they were about to kill each other.

"Hey, stop it!" Ichigo yelled.

"GRIMMJOW, GET THE HELL OFF ME, YOU SLIMY BACKSTABBING CRIMINAL!" Nel screamed as Ichigo tried to pull Grimmjow off Nel. She started to kick and punch him as he didn't release her.

"GRIMMJOW! GET OFF HER!" Ichigo yelled as he finally got them loose.

Nelliel fell to the ground as she caught her breath. She stood up and glared at Grimmjow. "I hate you so damn much."

* * *

**End of Chapter 2. I'll see if I can upload the chapter of engagement arrangement... :\**


	4. Secrets Revealed

_Karakura Private High School_

_Chapter Three: Secret Revealed_

_Created and Written by: xsaiilormoonx and yourichi-abarai _

_Disclaimer: We do not own Bleach._

* * *

Karakura Private High School

Chapter 3: Secret Revealed

Later that day, Orihime sat in her tiny apartment with papers and homework spread around the floor. She was working on a project for the school's new gardening program. She was stressed out so much that she had to dye her hair twice since the school year started. Since that time, Tenma and Yukkio have asked her questions about Rukia and it annoyed her the most. Orihime had told them to stop calling and texting her about Rukia but it didn't seem to get thru to them.

Orihime frowned when the doorbell rang. She got up and looked thru the peep-hole, and her eyes widen. It was Grimmjow! 'Why the hell is he here?' she asked herself. She sighed and opened the door anyways.

"Hey.." Grimmjow said, in his normal nonchalant way. Orihime smiled and waved.. She wasn't opening the door too wide because she had on a tank-top and short-shorts that she didn't really want him to see, because it was his favorite outfit. Orihime pulled her ponytail to one side and looked down. "Orihime?"

"Yea?" Her solid grey eyes met his for an instant before she looked back down. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and pushed the door open. Orihime looked up at him as he saw his favorite outfit on her.. "Uhh.."

Orihime hugged herself as she blushed. "Grimmjow, why are you here?"

"I need help.." Orihime looked up. Until now, she didn't notice that he had his dirty book bag on his shoulder. Orihime's jaw dropped a little and nodded.

"Okay, come in.." She said as she walked away from the door and walked into the kitchen. She turned on the light and looked in the fridge for something to drink. Grimmjow observed the new decor of her house. It had only been 4 months since they broke up and she had changed a lot. Before, Orihime was a shy, sexy girl that everyone wanted and she turned into an outgoing, still sexy, queen bee that everyone wants and loves, plus Orihime belonged to a rich family that lived in the united states.

Grimmjow didn't know why he cheated on her, he just did. There was no real reason to break her heart. Orihime was loyal and caring to him and he totally blew it. He opened the book to his homework and started trying to do it. Orihime gave him a bottle of his favorite soda, Coca-Cola. Grimmjow smiled and took it from her, She sat down across from her and started to plan until Grimmjow tapped her.

"Hmm?" She said still writing something.

"I have no idea how to do this.."

_Given: 6x - 3y = 42 and 4x + 2y = -4 Find x + y_

Orihime giggled, "Grimmjow, this is basic math. Well, middle school math. So, what you do is you have to get the y's to be the same but the opposite. So, what are the multiples of three and two?"

"Uhh?"

"What's 3x2?"

"Six"

"Okay, there are your y's. Now, multiply the-"

"Orihime..?" Grimmjow said.

Orihime looked up to Grimmjow. He was looking down.. he seemed kind of - upset. "Grimmjow, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Orihime said, confused. What was he apologizing for?

"I'm sorry for cheating on you.. I never had the time to apologize." Orihime's heart started to race as she heard him apologize to her for something that had eaten at her for 4 months.

"Why..?"

Grimmjow looked up to see Orihime on the verge of tears. "July 26th.. "

Grimmjow looked down at his homework, trying not to look at Orihime's crying face. He remembered that day perfectly... How could he forget?

* * *

_July 26th, the hottest day of the summer. Every year in Japan, no matter where you are, that is the hottest day. Orihime and Grimmjow were on a vacation with their friends and nothing could go wrong. They were at the beach, having the time of their lives. Grimmjow and Orihime had been dating for 6 months. Orihime was determined to be with him for a year, everyone knew that Grimmjow wanted her and he was going to get her._

_"Grimmjow, are you really gonna do it?" Ichigo Kurosaki asked his blue haired friend. Grimmjow looked over to him and smirked. _

_"Hell yeah, she's my girlfriend. She said that she was ready.."_

_Ichigo frowned, knowing that his girlfriend Orihime Inoue probably wouldn't say something like that. But, Ichigo just brushed it off like it was nothing.. _

_"I guess."_

Orihime whipped her tears with the back of her hand. She got up and walked to the kitchen again...

"The answers are x= 3 and y = 8."

* * *

~~Tenma and Yukkio's apartment~~

"Tenma, dinner's ready." Yukkio said, holding a plate of curry in his hands. Tenma continued to text on her phone and totally ignored Yukkio. She was still pissed for what he did to her and Ichigo's relationship, she told Ichigo that she couldn't trust him anymore, which made Ichigo even more angry. Yukkio knew it was wrong but he wanted them to break up so badly, so Yukkio made a plan. He was going to talk to Ichigo... alone.

As Yukkio tried to sneak out the house, Tenma spoke.

"Where the hell do you think you're going.. "

"Out.. Why do you care?"

"Because, your going to see my ex-boyfriend."

_Damn it.._

"Who gave you that impression?" Yukkio asked in his signature british accent.

"Ichigo told me.."

"Wait.. did you just say EX boyfriend?" Yukkio asked. Tenma nodded, sadly.

"Why did -"

Tears ran Tenma's face... "Ichigo is in love."

Yukkio looked down.. and he was just about to sabotage their relationship.. He felt so low. Yukkio had to be there for his little sister, she's the only thing he has left..

"I'm sorry Tenma. I hope you and Ichigo can be friends." Yukkio said as he hugged his crying sister. Tenma sobbed into Yukkio's arms, She really loved Ichigo and now he was gone..

* * *

Momo swung her feet up and down as she wrote her story about herself and Toshiro but with diffrent names. Momo Hinamori was a very sweet girl who did nothing to get in trouble. Momo is an extremely popular girl even though she doesn't know or show it. She went out with Ichigo Kurosaki the first year of high school together, ever since then she had been popular, hanging out with Orihime Inoue and Rukia Kuchiki, messing with the guys and having a crush on Toshiro Hitsugaya. But, Momo had a dark secret. A secret that she didn't want anyone to know... her father taught at her high school, yeah no big deal. But what she really didn't want anyone to know is that her father abused her physically and sexually. When her mother died, her father became very violent towards her. She never told anyone about it until she met Nel.

Nel and Momo became instant friends. Momo never let Nel come over because at that time, her father abused her. One day, Nel came in while her father was beating her for being late to class. Nel didn't tell anyone but recently, her father has been sexually assaulting her. Forcing her to have sex with him when she doesn't want to... Momo shook the thought out of her head. Then, her father called her..

"Mona.." He called her first name in a stern voice. His voice was calm and soothing for a moment.. Momo jumped off her bed and walked to the stairs. There he was, his normal white coat and perfectly brushed back hair.. his brown eyes stared into hers. This sent chills down her spine..

"Yes, Father.." She said formally.. He smiled at her, making her heart race. Something was off..

"Mona.. come here, please." He said softly.. Momo stumbled down the stairs. When she reached her father, he pulled her in for a hug. This made Momo's knees weak. She wanted to go back in her room and cry, but if she cried in front of her father.. she's be bleeding on the floor, probably on the verge of death. Momo's breathing was shaky and she could hear her heartbeat in her ears. Her father bent down to her.. he smiled.

"Are you afraid, Mona?" he asked.

Momo shook her head.. "No.."

Her father smiled and kissed her cheek. "Dinner is ready after that you can go freshen up. Today is Thursday remember.." Momo nodded and walked to the kitchen.. Her father walked into the bathroom. Once she heard the door close, she burst into tears. Momo didn't want to do _that_ tonight.. She knew what he ment. If she wasn't in trouble or if he wasn't beating her, he was in her. Momo wanted to disappear, she knew that this might happen. But.. Momo knew that somewhere deep in her father's heart, he had regrets of what he was doing to her. But..

Momo is _not_ a normal teenager.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I made it M because of Momo's story. I might just have one of my friends write the erotic scenes because it isn't for me. I'm not going to use Momo's father's name just yet because I'm unsure of my decision right now.


	5. Lollipop

At school writing my story. I fell complete.. :) Chapter tittle is from my favorite Korean song.. :) xD

Karakura Private High School

Chapter 4 : Lollipop 

The next day, school went well until lunch time. Today's food was disgusting, cold pizza. Not really what they wanted but either way they had to eat it. Rukia walked into the lunch room with all eyes on her, Yukkio watched as everyone looked at her. She was basically a fashion icon without him showcased on her arm. Rukia walked past Yukkio, making him get up and go after her. As she felt eyes on her and someone following her, she stopped and quickly turned to the suspect. Yukkio. Rukia turned around and kept walking, Yukkio grabbed her arm. Yet, Rukia put on a brave front and snatched her arm back from him. She wasn't going to let him take control of her anymore. Rukia walked over to Orihime and Rangiku and sat down, Yukkio watched as his girlfriend had fun without him by her side. It was some painful shit for him, Yukkio's thoughts were interrupted by Ichigo, Renji and Grimmjow walking past him.

"Kurosaki?" Yukkio called

Ichigo turned to him, he realized that it was Yukkio who was talking to him. Ichigo wanted to walk away so badly but.. he didn't. "What, Yukkio?"

"Do you have any idea why Rukia isn't talking to me?" Yukkio asked in his fake british accent. Ichigo rolled his eyes at the accent. "Yeah, she pissed at you. What did you do?"

"Nothing.."

"Bullshit.." Renji said, butting into the conversation. Ichigo glared at Renji, he backed off. "You seriously hurt her.. I think it was because of the video."

Yukkio frowned. _That was weeks ago... can she hold a grudge for that long? _He thought to himself. Yukkio walked past Ichigo, Renji and Grimmjow and walked over to Rukia and pulled her up by her arm.

"LET ME GO!" She yelled, that whole cafeteria froze at her voice. She yanked her hand from Yukkio and ran into the girl's bathroom. Ichigo ran up to him and pushed him into the wall. Everyone was watching now, the room was silent. "Is that how you get the attention of your girlfriend. Who the hell pulls her up by her arm? You are not a man... You are a boy. You have no respect for anyone, Rukia is my best friend and I will not let you push her around like a dog. You should be ashamed of yourself, Yukkio." With that, Ichigo walked off. Some students started clapping.

Ichigo walked near the girls bathroom. "Rukia.."

Sniffs..

"Rukia, I can hear you. I know your crying. I yelled at Yukkio for you. "

Sniff, Sniff.. Sob

"Why?" she asked loud enough for Ichigo to hear her. Ichigo scoffed and smiled.

"Because, you are my best friend I would never let anyone, not even a boyfriend harm you." This made Rukia smiled. She came out the bathroom with a small smiled of her face and tears still falling. Almost instantaneously, Ichigo hugged her and she hugged back. Nothing could beat the warm that Ichigo gave her, something was different about their brother-sister relationship that had. It was more like and I love you kind of thing, but Rukia didn't want to say anything about it to anyone. She kept it safe in her mind. Rukia smiled at Ichigo and nodded.

"I'm going to break up with him." Ichigo smiled making Rukia giggled. She got out of his grip and walked up to Yukkio. As she started talking, Yukkio slapped her to the ground in front of everyone.. Ichigo was fed up with it.

Ichigo ran over to Yukkio and Rukia and punched Yukkio in his face, knocking him into the wall. Angered by this, Yukkio retaliated and punched Ichigo in his chest. Ichigo pushed him into the floor and started bashing on his head. Security and Police ran over to the scene and broke it up, taking both Yukkio and Ichigo out of the lunch room. An assistant principal walked over to Rukia and took her out of the lunch room as well.

* * *

"...What happened?" That was the question Principle Urahara hated to ask to his students.

At once, Yukkio and Ichigo started yelling at him. Urahara just waited until they both stopped talking before her did anything.

"Ichigo, tell me what happened." Urahara asked.

"Yukkio is abusing his girlfriend and when she wanted to break up with him.. He slaps her in front of everyone." Urahara looked at Yukkio.. not surprised. "I knew he was abusing her, I just wanted to know when Ms. Kuchiki would finally try and get away from him. Yukkio, I have no other choice to suspend you for hurting another student and suspend both of you for fighting. Ichigo, this isn't going to go good on your record. Yukkio, I am very disappointed in you."

Ichigo scoffed as Yukkio looked down, ''ashamed'' of himself. "dismissed."

Ichigo and Yukkio picked up their things and left the office.

* * *

"How long are you suspended?" Renji asked, looking at the note.

Ichigo looked at the slip, "10 days. Yukkio's suspended for 15."

Renji and Toshiro read the slip as Grimmjow laughed. "All he gave you was 10 days? Hat N' Clogs got soft eh?" Ichigo rolled his eyes at Grimmjow. Renji walked over to Rukia's locker when Rukia was..

"Hey." Renji said, alerting Rukia that someone was there. Rukia looked up at Renji and rolled her eyes... "Renji, I'm not in the mood for your bullshit."

"Wooooohhhhooooeee..." Grimmjow said, jogging over to Rukia and Renji. "Back away Abarai.. Rukia is my little sister, I gotta protect this hoe."

"Hoe? Really, Grimmjow?" Rukia said, a little offended. Suddenly, a girl walked past. She was beautiful, her hair was in a high ponytail. She had natural brown hair with light brown tips, that were also natural. Her light cream-colored skin tone made Grimmjow's jaw drop. She was maybe 4-5 inches taller than Rukia. The girl was wearing a pink cuff shirt that said 'Cali' on it, with white skinny jeans and sneakers. She was listening to music and she had a smoothie in her hands. The girl walked down the stairs and out the door with no words to the popular kids.

"Who was that?" Renji asked, curious.

Grimmjow and Ichigo shrugged, before Toshiro informed them of this new girl. "Her name is Mellodi Ai. Minna for short, She's my childhood best friend. She was a foreign exchange student from my hometown Nagasaki. She went to the United States. Now she's back."

"Mellodi Ai.. She's pretty cute.." Grimmjow said.

"Is Mellodi in any of our classes?" Rukia asked Toshiro. He put his thinking face on and nodded his face. "She had all of our classes. The only class she doesn't have with us is Language Lab."

Rukia nodded and the bell rang. "Alright, We have the Math Building next. Let's go."

"I got to go to Detention Hall. I'll see you on the bus lot." Grimmjow said. "I've gotta go to." Ichigo said, knowing he has detention because of what happened. "Ichigo.." Rukia called.

"Yeah?" Rukia looked down, then looked up to the oddly haired boy. "Gomen.."

"It's okay, I did it for you.. It's not a big deal." Ichigo said, ruffling Rukia's hair making her laugh.

"Come on Kurosaki!" Grimmjow yelled. "Sayonara.." Ichigo said running to Grimmjow.

"Sayonara!" She yelled waving to them..

* * *

Mellodi Ai is another one of my OOC. She's in love with Toshiro is all I have to say. xD


End file.
